Wyspa skarbów/25
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Zaledwie zdobyłem oparcie na bukszprycie, gdy rozpuszczony kliwer''kliwer'' — trójkątny żagiel sztagowy. na innej linie załopotał i wzdął się z łoskotem podobnym do huku działa. Okręt wykonawszy zwrot zatrząsł się aż po sam kil, za chwilę jednak, gdy wzdymały się jeszcze inne żagle, kliwer znów zatrzepotał i obwisł nieruchomo. Wstrząs ten omal nie strącił mnie w morze; nie tracąc wiele czasu przeczołgałem się wzdłuż bukszprytu i głową w przód stoczyłem się na pokład. Znalazłem się po nawietrznej stronie przedniego kasztelu''kasztel przedni'' — kwatera marynarzy na dziobie okrętu., a grotżagiel, który jeszcze się wzdymał, zasłaniał przede mną sporą połać tylnego pokładu. Przed sobą nie widziałem żywej duszy. Deski, których nie zmywano od czasu buntu, były upstrzone licznymi śladami obłoconych stóp, a próżna butelka z ułamaną szyjką toczyła się jak żywa tam i z powrotem w szpygatach. Naraz „Hispaniola” stanęła wprost pod wiatr. Kliwry znajdujące się poza mną zatrzeszczały głośno, ster zgrzytnął, cały okręt uniósł się zawrotnie i zatrząsł, w tej samej chwili grotreja''grotreja'' — reja (pozioma belka) na głównym maszcie (grotmaszcie). przekrzywiła się, jedna z bras''bras'' — lina należąca do olinowania ruchomego na żaglowcu, służąca do ustawiania ożaglowania rejowego w płaszczyźnie najkorzystniejszej względem wiatru, poprzez odpowiednie obrócenie rei w płaszczyźnie poziomej (tzw. brasowanie rei); reja (pozioma belka na maszcie) ma na swych końcach (nokach) po jednej brasie. z turkotem przesunęła się w zbloczu, a oczom mym ukazała się osłonięta od wiatru część pokładu tylnego. Spoczywali tam obaj strażnicy okrętu, bez wątpienia: człowiek w czerwonej szlafmycy leżał na wznak, sztywny jak drąg, z ramionami rozkrzyżowanymi na kształt krucyfiksu, pokazując zęby przez rozchylone wargi. Izrael Hands oparł się o burtę, z brodą na piersi, rozpostarłszy dłonie na pokładzie: jego twarz była pod opalenizną żółta jak gromnica. Przez chwilę statek stawał dęba i boczył się jak narowisty koń. Żagle wzdymały się prężąc jedną brasę po drugiej; bumy''bumy'' — raczej: bomy; bom: w omasztowaniu żaglowca ruchoma, pozioma belka oparta jednym końcem (piętą) o maszt, z drugim końcem (nokiem) wolnym, służąca do umocowania na całej jej długości dolnego brzegu (liku) żagla. kołysały się tam i sam, a maszt jęczał rozgłośnie. Co pewien czas nad burtą pojawiała się chmura mżących rozbryzgów, a żebra statku uderzały głucho o spiętrzone bałwany: o wiele cięższą przeprawę miał ten duży, olinowany okręt aniżeli moja nieoceniona, krzywa łódeczka domowej roboty, spoczywająca już na dnie morza. Za każdym podskokiem szonera człowiek w czerwonej szlafmycy kiwał się na wszystkie strony, przy czym — co straszliwie wyglądało — mimo tej niewygodnej pozycji ani jego postawa, ani też grymas wyszczerzonych zębów nie ulegały żadnej zmianie. Natomiast Hands za każdym wstrząsem zdawał się coraz bardziej zapadać w sobie i obsuwać się na pokładzie; stopy jego ześlizgiwały się coraz niżej, tułów wciskał się w rufę, a twarz pomału nikła mi z oczu, aż w końcu nie widziałem już nic prócz jednego ucha i zwichrzonego kędziora bokobrodów. Jednocześnie zauważyłem dokoła nich obu plamy czarnej krwi na deskach i zacząłem mieć pewność, że pozabijali się wzajemnie w pijackiej wściekłości. Długo przypatrywałem się im ze zdziwieniem. Naraz, w chwili gdy okręt zachowywał się spokojnie, Izrael Hands obrócił się w bok i z cichym jękiem przekręcił się z powrotem do pozycji, w której ujrzałem go przedtem. Jęk, który świadczył o bólu i śmiertelnym osłabieniu, oraz kurczowe rozwarcie szczęk poruszyły mi serce. Lecz gdy przypomniałem sobie rozmowę podsłuchaną w beczce od jabłek, cała litość we mnie zgasła. Postąpiwszy kilka kroków doszedłem do grotmasztu. — Jak się miewamy, panie Hands! — odezwałem się szyderczo. Łypnął ciężko oczyma i powiódł nimi wokoło, lecz był zanadto nieprzytomny, by okazać zdziwienie. Zdobył się na wykrztuszenie tylko jednego słowa: — Gorzałki! Przyszło mi na myśl, że nie należy tracić czasu, więc wymijając bum, który znowu potoczył się po pokładzie, cofnąłem się i zszedłem po schodach do kajuty. Przedstawił się tu mym oczom nieład, który trudno sobie wyobrazić. Wszystkie zamknięte schowki porozbijano w poszukiwaniu mapy. Na podłodze, gdzie ci grubianie zasiedli pić lub naradzać się po włóczędze wśród mokradeł wokół obozowiska, spoczywała gruba warstwa błota. Ściany, biało malowane i otoczone złoconą obwódką, splamione były odciskami brudnych rąk. Tuziny pustych flaszek zderzały się ze sobą po kątach za każdym poruszeniem okrętu. Jedna z książek medycznych doktora leżała otwarta na stole, a połowę jej kartek wydarto — pewno do zapalania fajek. Lampa wisząca pośrodku rzucała jeszcze wokoło przyćmione światło, zakopcona i brunatna jak glina. Zszedłem do piwnicy. Wszystkie beczki były opróżnione, a koło nich leżała ogromna ilość wypitych butelek. Z pewnością odkąd rozpoczął się bunt ani jeden z tych ludzi nie był nigdy trzeźwy. Myszkując wszędzie, znalazłem butelkę z odrobiną gorzałki dla Handsa; dla siebie wyszperałem trochę sucharów, nieco marynowanych owoców, wielką porcję rodzynków i kawał sera. Wyszedłem z tym na pokład, złożyłem własne zapasy za trzonem steru, daleko poza zasięgiem podsternika, udałem się do zbiornika wody i napiłem się do syta; potem dopiero, nie wcześniej, dałem Handsowi gorzałkę. Wypił pewno z kwaterkę, zanim odjął flaszkę od ust. — Ach, do kroćset! — odezwał się — tego mi było trzeba! Siedziałem już w swoim kącie i wziąłem się do jedzenia. — Ciężka rana? — zapytałem go. Chrząknął, a raczej zaszczekał. — Gdyby ten doktor był na okręcie — wykrztusił — byłbym zdrów raz dwa, ale ja nie mam szczęścia, ja widzisz; taki to mój los! A co się tyczy tego niedołęgi, to już on trup na dobre! — dodał pokazując człowieka w czerwonej czapce. — To nie był marynarz. Gdzie mu tam! Ale skądeś ty się tu wziął? — Mniejsza o to — odpowiedziałem — przybywam objąć okręt w swoje posiadanie, panie Hands, więc racz uważać mnie za swego kapitana do odwołania. Spojrzał na mnie dość kwaśno, lecz nic nie rzekł. Na policzki jego wrócił nikły rumieniec. Mimo to łotr wciąż jeszcze wyglądał na bardzo chorego i wciąż jeszcze osuwał się bezwładnie w dół w miarę chybotania się okrętu. — Przy sposobności podkreślę — ciągnąłem dalej — że nie zgodzę się na tę banderę, panie Hands. Pan pozwoli, że strącę ją z masztu. Lepiej żadna niż ta. Wyminąwszy znów jeden z bumów podbiegłem do fansznura''fansznur'' — lina do podnoszenia bandery na maszt., ściągnąłem w dół przeklętą czarną banderę i zrzuciłem ją z okrętu. — Boże zachowaj króla! — zawołałem wymachując czapką. — Na pohybel kapitanowi Silverowi! Hands popatrzył na mnie hardo i chytrze, trzymając przez cały czas brodę na piersi. — Zdaje mi się — odezwał się na koniec — zdaje mi się, kapitanie Hawkins, że chcesz teraz dostać się do brzegu. Pozwól, że porozmawiamy... — Owszem — odparłem — z całą chęcią, panie Hands. Proszę mówić. I wziąłem się znów do jedzenia z wielkim apetytem. — Ten człowiek — rozpoczął wskazując lekkim ruchem głowy zwłoki — nazywał się O’Brien... zakamieniały Irlandczyk. On i ja rozwinęliśmy żagle zamierzając poprowadzić okręt z powrotem. Otóż on już nieżywy... martwy jak kłoda. Nie wiem, kto teraz potrafi kierować statkiem. Wiadomo, ty tego nie potrafisz, chyba że ci udzielę wskazówek. Więc słuchaj, ty mi dasz jeść i pić i jaką starą szmatę czy chustkę do przewiązania rany, ja zaś powiem ci, jak masz żeglować. W ten sposób skwitujemy się. — Powiem ci jedno — odrzekłem. — Nie myślę wracać do przystani Kapitana Kidda. Chcę dostać się do Północnej Zatoczki i tam spokojnie wylądować. — Aha, toś ty, ptaszku, spłatał nam tego figla! — krzyknął Hands. — Ale ja nie jestem takim skończonym durniem, za jakiego mnie masz! Mam oczy, a jakże. Próbowałem się stąd wydostać i nie udało mi się, a tyś mnie tu zwąchał. Północna Zatoczka? Owszem, nie mam już wyboru! Pomogę ci doprowadzić okręt do Doku Stracenia. Do kroćset! Zrobię to! Słowa Handsa po trosze trafiły mi do przekonania. Zawarliśmy układ na poczekaniu. W ciągu trzech minut sprawiłem, że „Hispaniola” płynęła bez trudności z wiatrem wzdłuż wybrzeża Wyspy Skarbów, mając nadzieję opłynięcia cypla północnego jeszcze przed południem i dotarcia przed przyborem wody do Zatoki Północnej, gdzie mogliśmy bezpiecznie przybić do brzegu i oczekiwać, aż odpływ pozwoli nam na wylądowanie. Następnie przymocowałem zwrotnicę steru, zszedłem na dół do mego własnego kufra i wydobyłem miękką jedwabną chusteczkę otrzymaną od matki. Z moją pomocą Hands przewiązał sobie wielką krwawiącą ranę w udzie, a gdy coś niecoś przekąsił i wychylił ze dwa kieliszki wódki, począł w widoczny sposób nabierać sił, wyprostował się i usiadł; mówił głośniej i wyraźniej, słowem, wyglądał pod każdym względem na zupełnie innego człowieka. Wiatr sprzyjał nam zadziwiająco. Pędziliśmy z nim chyżo jak ptak; wybrzeże wyspy migało nam przed oczyma, a widok zmieniał się co chwilę. Niebawem minęliśmy wyżynę i przejeżdżaliśmy obok płaskiej, piaszczystej okolicy z rzadka usianej karłowatymi sosnami; niezadługo i ją pozostawiliśmy poza sobą i okrążyliśmy skaliste wzgórze, które stanowi zakończenie wyspy na północy. Byłem wielce dumny ze świeżo upieczonego dowództwa i rozkoszowałem się jasną, słoneczną pogodą oraz rozmaitością widoków na lądzie. Miałem teraz pod dostatkiem wody i różnych smakołyków, a sumienie, które poprzednio ostro mnie karciło za samowolne oddalenie się, uspokoiło się wielkością zdobyczy. Myślałem, że nie potrzebuję się już niczego obawiać oprócz oczu podsternika, które drwiąco ścigały mnie po pokładzie, i dziwnego uśmiechu, który pojawiał się nieustannie na jego twarzy. Był to uśmiech, który miał w sobie sporo bólu i zmęczenia — uśmiech posępnego, starego człowieka, lecz oprócz tego była szczypta szyderstwa i jakby cień zdrady w jego rysach, gdy ustawicznie i przebiegle śledził mnie w trakcie mych czynności.